black_cat_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Elliott
Leon Elliot He is part of a group of orphans that includes Tim Vertical. Constantly being ignored or abused by the "adults" of society, Leon sought more power so that he could better protect his friends. Ironically, after he did gain this power, he had to leave his friends behind so that he could help the Apostles remake the world. Near the final part of the story, Leon's the one who volunteers to get the fireworks for Eve to hear to trigger a reaction that would stop her from uniting with Eden. He is saved by Train when he is at the limit of his strength and is about to be taken down by two monsters from Eden. : 'Leon Elliott Story '(Synopsis) He is one of the oldest member and the de facto leader of a gang of orphans, who live in a dilapided building and have apparently problems with local thugs. It is worth nothing to note than Tim Barticks, another 13-years-old child who appears in a completely different part of the manga is also a member of this gang and seems to be Leon's best friend and rival. Charden approaches Leon, makes him drink Shinkito and recruits him into the Apostles of the Star. Leon takes part in the attack of the World Conference and the showdown at the old castle, but he is knocked out when Number VII Jenos Hazard make rubles fall from the roof to cover their escape. Eve finds him unconscious and takes him out of the ruins, but she leaves before he awakes and he returns to the Apostles' lair. Later, when Train and Eve meet Leon's orphan friends, Eve recognizes him on a picture and the orphans ask her to tell Leon that they miss him. Eve meets Leon again on Clarken Island and the two engage a battle, during which Eve tries to convince him of who are his real friends. When defeated, Leon agrees to return home, which he does after Creed's defeat. During the Eden Arc, Leon's town is the first town attacked by the Zero Numbers. Leon and his gang manage to escape, but Tim gets trapped in the rain of nanomachines and his consciousness is absorbed into "Eden." Leon and the orphans run after "Eden" and catch up with Train, the Sweper League and the Chrono Numbers. Later, Leon rushes back to the town to get the fireworks that the protagonists need to attract "Eden" and invade it. He uses a shield of whirling wind to protect himself from the nanomachines, but he is attacked by countless monsters from "Eden"; using his wind shield continuously and having to fight dozens of monsters drain him of his strength and he passes out from exhaustion right after completing his mission. During the final battle, Leon and his friends are taken in the chopper from which doctor Tearju monitors the attack. He later wakes up and proceeds to fend off the monsters who attack the chopper. After the defeat of the Zero Numbers, Leon and his friends are seen working in a bakery. 'Appearance' Leon is a child, with bright (almost cerulean) blue hair, cut short. He has large purple/magenta eyes, and wears a high collared dark shirt covered by a red jacket. He can often be seen on a blue and orange snowboard, and is shown wearing goggles on occasion 'Personality' Leon doesn't trust adults, nor does he like them. He is rather confident in his abilities, and greatly misreads his true power. However, he is seen to be caring for those he is close to. It is also hinted in the anime that he has feelings for Eve, such as when he battled her, she turned into a mermaid to swim faster and avoid his attacks, which made him awe-struck for a brief moment when she surfaced to reveal her appearance, though this may have just been out of shock from seeing her transform. 'Background' Leon Elliott was born in a country plagued by civil war since long before his birth. His parents were killed by soldiers when he was four years old and he grew up raised and protected by his older sister. Unfortunately, she died in turn when trapped in a gunfight. From then on, he had to survive on his own in a city reduced to ruins, alone and without food. According to the picture seen when he describes his past, one can guess that he had to fight and perhaps to kill in order to survive, given the knife he is seen holding. He then came to believe that there was no place for kindness in the world due to seeing people being killed before his eyes. At some point, he was found by the Apostles of the Star who took him with them and made him drink Shinkito to grant him his power of Tao. 'Skills' Wind: Leon's Tao power is the ability to manipulate wind. He generally uses gusts of wind to make him fly on a snowboard, which helps channel his ability to create a twister. He can also surround his palm with wind to shoot as a projectiles or use as a sword in close combat. category: - Characters - Category:Apostles of the Stars